Tan solo son recuerdos
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Y los recuerdos no pueden tocarte. Pero, entonces ¿por qué, en algún lugar recóndito, sigue doliendo tanto? Este fic participa en el Reto Emociones del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Portda de Cassandra Jean (igual no tiene mucho que ver con el contenido, pero bueno.)


**Disclaimer** : Cassandra Clare es aquí la que manda. Nada de lo aquí reconocible es mío. Y la canción es _Jelous of the Angels_ de Jenn Bostic.

 **Palabras** : 654

 **¡Aviso!** _Este fic participa en el Reto Emociones del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

 _Tan solo son recuerdos_

 _Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

 **E** ra un viejo recuerdo, prácticamente olvidado, de una época que de todas formas nunca trataba de evocar. Pero la imagen había decidido saltar de aquella parte escondida de su memoria; la que solo existía por las noches, el segundo antes de dormir, y lo perseguía conforme recorría la ciudad, como los últimos versos de una canción que sigue sonando en tu cabeza después de haber terminado.

Trató de apartarlo de su mente; inútilmente, trató de ocuparse en los asuntos que siempre tenía pendientes; o en las fachadas de los edificios que se sucedían a su andar, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminó corriendo, sorteando viandantes que de todos modos no le prestaban atención, sin lograr escapar de su pasado.

Un pasado convertido en astillas que nunca había conseguido sacar. Era inútil apartarlo por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ello. Aunque fuera tan solo para acabar huyendo de nuevo.

Así que dejó de correr.

Una tienda de discos. Se había detenido delante de una tienda de discos. Robert Lightwood no era una persona impulsiva, pero algo en el interior de aquel local le había llamado la atención; y ahora, de pie frente a él, las notas que salían amortiguadas por la puerta abierta le invitaban a pasar.

 _Solo tengo celos de los ángeles_

 _Alrededor del trono esta noche…_

Una voz de mujer entonaba suavemente, acompañada de un piano. El escaparate mostraba varios tocadiscos, anticuados pero en buen estado. La tenue iluminación interior permitía ver largas estanterías, que empezaban tras el mostrador y se perdían en el infinito –o quizá fuera solo efecto del espejo del final–, repletas de vinilos. En la parte izquierda de la tienda, apartadas, ocultas casi con vergüenza, se exponían las últimas novedades tecnológicas. El dependiente, un chico que no debía de sobrepasar la edad de Alec, apenas le dirigió una rápida ojeada antes de volver a centrar su atención en la revista que tenía entre las manos.

La canción seguía sonando, parecía escogida especialmente para él.

 _Siempre hacías mis problemas parecer pequeños,_

 _Y siempre estabas ahí para cogerme cuando caía_

 _En un mundo en el que los héroes vienen y van,_

 _Bueno, Dios acaba de llevarse al único que conocía_

 _Así que te sostendré tan cerca como pueda_

 _Esperando el día en el que pueda ver tu rostro de nuevo…_

Su rostro. El que evitaba a toda costa, el que nunca había conseguido olvidar, el que en su tiempo rechazó. A veces, se le aparecía furtivamente en sueños y lo miraba como siempre lo había mirado, y entonces ambos volvían a ser jóvenes y nada importaba, como nada había importado. Podían ser simplemente ellos dos, juntos, como fueron, como debían haber sido; y Robert podía fingir que nunca se comportó como lo hizo, que no fue un cobarde, que no dio la espalda a su mejor amigo. Podía fingir que no existía la culpa y que no existía aquel horrible pasado, porque en sus sueños no entendía de pecados, y porque a la mañana siguiente, no recordaría nada –y, si lo hacía, de todos modos, era algo que nadie sabría jamás.

Siempre había sido por eso, siempre el qué dirán. Siempre por los demás; porque qué fácil era echarle la culpa a ellos y huir de su propia responsabilidad, porque en el fondo seguía siendo un cobarde que no supo apreciar lo que tuvo y lo dejó marchar –o, más bien, lo apartó él mismo.

La música dejó de sonar. Robert suspiró y salió de aquella tienda. Miró al cielo nublado. No tenía sentido perturbar a los fantasmas. Michael Wayland había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, y fantasear sobre lo que pudo haber sido no iba a traerle de vuelta.

A pesar de todo, y como tantas otras veces, Robert deseó que así fuera, solo para poder decir ese "lo siento" que nunca había sabido que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Nota** : Mi emoción era rechazo. Espero que haya quedado implícito en el relato, a pesar de que no sea la única que he tratado de plasmar.

 **Nota II** : Me he tomado la libertad de traducir (parte de) la letra de la canción que ya he mencionado en el disclaimer. No es nada profesional, pero cumple su propósito. Si queréis leer la original, en cualquier motor de búsqueda os sale :)


End file.
